1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In order to provide a semiconductor device with a massive storage capacity, the semiconductor device may include stacked chips. It may be required to reduce a power consumption of the semiconductor device including these stacked chips.